


Reunion

by TheSunlitGarden



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Can be read as familial or shippy, F/M, Gen, not sure what Ashe tag fandom will end up using so I used both lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunlitGarden/pseuds/TheSunlitGarden
Summary: Reunion from Ashe's point of view.





	Reunion

Routine job, derail a train and grab the loot. Typical. Just her, B.O.B. and a few others, she didn’t bother bringing a large crew for something like this.

Ashe herself, though, went. It was Route 66, after all.

She was being paranoid, she told herself. Nostalgic even, perhaps. But she was no fool and as far as she knew Jesse McCree was still slinking around these parts. And that was an opportunity she couldn’t pass up.

It’d gone perfectly. They’d detonated the boxcar over a desolate, nearly deserted town along it’s route. They’d already loaded up most of the cargo when it happened.

“Ashe! ASHE!” He was nearly tripping over himself to get to her. She’d half expected it, almost hoped it would draw him out, really. She turned slowly as her compatriot pointed in the direction of trouble.

“Jesse McCree.” She stated, unable to even pretend to be surprised.

“Been awhile. You promised you’d write.” She jested, a hint of venom lacing her tone. She had been hoping for this but she sure as hell wasn’t happy to see him.

“Well, Ashe...” He paused long enough to light a cigar. The action infuriatingly familiar and just endearing enough for her to give him the time to do it.

“I’ve been kinda busy.” He finished, not offering up any real excuse.

“We’re pretty busy ourselves.” She didn’t need to draw more of a line in the sand than that. They’d been family, once. He was no longer part of her we.

“It’s awful _convenient_ , you showing up today.” She could only imagine he’d expected her about as much as she’d expected him.

“Yeah,” he drawled, seeming amused almost. “You never been one to shy away from a good tip.”

“Hey!” That, though. That she didn’t like the implications of. “We worked _hard_ for this score. You best move on now.” Of all things she imagined squabbling with him over her cache hadn’t been what she’d expected, but it wasn’t off the list entirely. Far from the top of it, though.

He laughed, and once she’d been able to read what exactly about. Not anymore.

“All I want,” he pointed, “is that crate. Everything else is yours.”

She’d been reasonable with him in the past. Worked alongside him and bargained her fair share, hell, _more_ than just her fair share. But things had changed; she didn’t share with the likes of him anymore.

“ _This_ crate? Huh.” She asked, though not really asking, and tapped the barrel of her Viper against the metal. All it took was B.O.B.’s name to command him to open it. They’d been together more than long enough for him to understand exactly what she asked of him.

The container whirred open quietly, a pristine white omnic laying inside. An oddity for Jesse to be after, to be sure, but that alone wasn’t what made her eyes widen.

Lumerico. A company logo she’d recognize anywhere; one her parents had worked with in her childhood. (Not the newer one, the older one from before they were as well established. When they were still selling company shares and looking for funding. The one Ashe knew best and saw most growing up.)

They weren’t a company she’d expect to find associated with omnics, however.

“Well well,” she turned back to look at Jesse. “Now you’ve got my attention.” The barest hint of anger seeped into her voice.

This wasn’t mere coincidence-- it never was with Jesse McCree.

“What is it?” She asked, looking up at Jesse. Obviously an omnic, sure, but he knew that. Knew that wasn’t what she meant.

“That’s none of your business.” He replied, barely hesitating. As stubborn as always. Something she’d found nearly endearing when he worked alongside her. Now, though?

She stepped down, striding half way toward him.

“Ways I see it? Now it’s _very much_ our business.” She wasn’t playing games with him anymore, those days were over. As far as she was concerned the wild and charming Jesse McCree who had first swept her off her feet and into her true calling of a life of crime was dead. The man before her was a turncoat.

He sighed, resigned. Clearly he hadn’t forgotten how stubborn she could be, either.

(Though that’s not what she’d call it, if you asked. Determination, persistence; a drive to succeed. She was plenty of things. Her parents had taught her well.)

“Doesn’t always have to be this way Ashe.” He replied, perhaps in a last ditch attempt to sway her. 

She squared up, not backing down. He should know better.

“Apparently; it _does_.”

B.O.B. and the others joined her, encircling them both. 

They sized one another up, dead silent. 

A tumbleweed rolled by as they calculated their situation and planned their moves before jumping into action. 

Shame it had to come to this, but she wasn’t one to back down.

And then, all at once, everyone flourished into motion. 

Jesse was as good as she remembered, but apparently better than the others had remembered.

“Oh, come _ON_!” She yelled, pushing back and surging forward to make up for the blunder from the one on her left. She didn’t have time to scold him beyond that, knew Jesse would take the advantage if she showed her cards more than she already had.

She didn’t hear the tell-tale ping of her sniper’s shots ringing in the air, but no sooner had she thought that did she hear _Don’t shoot-- don’t shoot!_ distantly. Christ, could these three do anything right? She certainly heard Peacekeeper ring out enough.

She growled out in frustration, hauling herself up and lining up a shot with her Viper. Only narrowly missing due to Jesse’s own maneuvers and a tumble of falling rocks from the recent wreck.

It only took him a moment to respond with some shots of his own, but thankfully B.O.B.’s inhuman reaction speed was better; he intercepted the bullets with ease.

The two stared one another down as if it were some kind of goddamn western. She let out another sound of frustration and elbowed B.O.B. roughly from behind.

“B.O.B.! Do something!” Anything, really. This was going south fast.

Shots from his gun arm rang out, giving her enough cover to stand on her own and get a sense of the situation. The tide might just change yet, if the wisp of red and gold serape taking cover was any indication. Still, no time to get cocky yet. She knew all too well how good Jesse was at weaseling his way out of things.

“Smoke him outta there!” She yelled over the din of bullets-- that only intensified as she gave the command.

She saw her sniper go down with one well aimed shot and saw red. This ended here.

“Last chance, McCree!” She took a well aimed shot of her own, keeping him curled behind cover. She wondered if she nicked him; hoped she had. 

“Toss out your weapon!” She knew better than to trust him with Peacekeeper in hand.

“Alright, Ashe!” He eventually yelled. It was probably only a moment but it felt like it stretched on for hours in the tense, suddenly quiet air between them. 

“Here it comes!” He called out, though she didn’t lower her gun. His word was only worth so much, and it had plummeted since she last saw him.

She hadn’t been prepared for what met them, though. Something flew through the air, and it took her a second to recognize it; to realize what was happening.

“Oooh shi--!” Then he shot, fanning the hammer as he’d always been good at, and the explosion rung out.

And everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while watching the Overwatch World Cup, just wanted to mess around and have fun. I wonder, once Ashe is actually out and we know more about her character, how wrong/right any of this will be and how amusing it'll be to look back on.
> 
> Mostly this was (as with most things I write) largely self indulgent and partly an exercise in getting into Ashe's shoes, as I'd like to write more of her. Maybe her growing up and her family dynamic or her meeting Jesse for the first time? I dunno. /chinhands


End file.
